Groupies
by Thuban Leonis
Summary: Groupie : Terme désignant généralement, les plus ou moins jeunes filles gravitant, ou désirant graviter, dans l'entourage d'une célébrité, et cherchant une intimité sexuelle ou émotive avec leur idole.


Titre : Groupies.

Auteur : Thuban Leonis

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JKR ( Malheureusement )

Genre : Humour, Romance

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : K+

Pairing : Draco/Harry.

Résumé : La Groupie est un terme désignant généralement, les plus ou moins jeunes filles gravitant, ou cherchant à graviter, dans l'entourage d'une célébrité, et cherchant plus ou moins une intimité sexuelle ou émotive avec leur idole. Harry était une célébrité et avait donc des groupies, au plus grand malheur de son petit-ami.

Note : Mon premier OS! Cette fic n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est juste un petit délire que j'ai eu avec ma cousine quand nous nous moquions devant la télé des fans de Justin Bieber, dimanche dernier. Je l'ai écrit en quelques heures donc il est loin d'être parfait.

J'espère qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'à la parution de la suite de l'Orphelin. Le chapitre ne serait tardé, il est en relecture.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Groupie.

En cette belle matinée d'avril, un soleil clément illuminait le parc de Poudlard recouvert par des milliards de fines gouttelettes de rosée. L'air sentait l'herbe fraiche et la terre mouillée. Par instant, le vent portait par vagues des effluves de pins provenant de la forêt interdite. Les montagnes alentour se reflétaient dans le lac chatoyant sous les rayons de l'astre solaire où parfois des ronds d'eau apparaissaient signalant la présence d'une quelconque créature sous sa surface.

Un jeune homme brun de septième année à la célèbre cicatrice revenait d'une séance individuelle de vol voulant ainsi profiter du calme matinal. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le château afin de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, histoire de bien commencer la journée.

En passant la porte d'entrée de l'école, il ne remarqua pas un groupe hétéroclite formé par des filles de différents âges et de différentes maisons, qui se mirent à glousser à son passage tenant dans leur main un magazine. Il entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers ses deux amis de toujours, un rouquin dévorant littéralement tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main et une brune plongée dans un livre des plus épais. Il les salua, s'installa avec eux, se servit et commença à manger avec appétit. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards de convoitise et aux chuchotements qui le suivaient, tellement il y était habitué même s'ils étaient plus bruyants que de coutume.

« T'étais où ce matin ? s'enquit Ron.

- Sur le terrain de quidditch. J'ai volé toute la matinée, répondit Harry.

- Oh, t'aurais pu me prévenir… reprocha son ami.

- Je me suis levé à l'aube, précisa le brun connaissant les difficultés du rouquin pour se réveiller.

- De plus Ronald, tu devais finir ton devoir de potion ce matin, claqua la voix d'Hermione derrière son livre.

- Mais j'aurais pu le finir ce soir et aller voler av…

- Arrêtes de remettre les choses que tu peux faire au lendemain. Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien sinon, morigéna la préfète en chef.

Le rouquin allait répondre quand Hermione coupa court à sa révolte pour lui faire la morale sous le regard et le sourire bienveillant d'un Harry Potter amusé par leurs chicanes. Pour une fois, lui avait bouclé son devoir pour Rogue à temps. Il le devait à son petit-ami très doué dans cette matière.

En parlant de son petit-ami, celui-ci venait d'arriver dans la grande salle de son pas princier. Il le salua discrètement par un sourire qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des occupants de la pièce, sans remarquer une jeune fille rougir brusquement au même moment et il rebaissa la tête vers son bol de porridge. Personne ne savait qu'il entretenait depuis plus d'un an, une relation torride mais non moins amoureuse avec le Prince des serpentard.

Draco Malfoy avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix au cours de leur sixième année et dès son incorporation, il lui fit une cour discrète mais efficace. D'abord plus que réticent, Harry fuyait le plus possible le fils du bras droit de son ennemis, mais petit à petit le blond réussit à le charmer et quelques semaines plus tard, il acceptait ses avances.

Aujourd'hui pour rien au monde, il ne regrettait d'avoir laissé entrer Malfoy dans sa vie. Jamais, il n'aurait soupçonné que Draco Malfoy soit un amant si doux, attentionné et prévenant. Son petit ami, toujours à son écoute, le choyait. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, même quand il sortait avec Cho ou Ginny, il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait dans les bras de son Dragon. Il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de son ancienne Némésis.

Mais depuis quelques jours, Draco désirait que leur relation soit révélée au grand jour. Il en avait marre de devoir à chaque fois se cacher pour embrasser son Survivant et supportait de moins en moins les groupies de ce derniers qui au fil des jours devenaient de plus en plus envahissantes, croyant le brun libre. Les avances de certaines d'entre elles n'étaient vraiment pas discrètes voir vulgaires ou carrément obscènes. Il se retenait à chaque fois de les tuer lentement et douloureusement et il les maudissait en silence jusqu'à la trente-septième génération. Au début de leur relation, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à personne pour leur propre sécurité. Le blond étant un espion dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort, moins de personne était au courant moins le risque de fuite était grand et donc le danger. Mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne les empêcher de se montrer ensemble devant tous, sauf des principes inculqués et une peur irraisonné d'Harry.

Ron et Hermione ne savait pas que leur meilleur ami était en couple et le brun avait peur de leur réaction. Venant du monde moldu et surtout d'une famille où les couples homosexuels étaient mal vus, il admettait difficilement que chez les sorciers, les couples de même sexe étaient tout à fait courants et bien acceptés. De plus, comment faire avaler à Hermione et surtout à Ron qu'il sortait et comptait s'installer après Poudlard avec leur ancien ennemi qui leur avait pourri la vie pendant six ans. Le roux tolérait le blond mais fallait pas pousser la goule dans les mandragores. Mais il avait promis d'en parler à Ron et Hermione avant les vacances de Pâques soit dans deux semaines. Il poussa un discret soupir avant de se concentrer sur son chocolat chaud. Comment faire ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son nom : « Harry ? ». Il se retourna et observa la fille d'environ quinze ans qui se tenait devant lui. Les cheveux blond foncé tressés en couettes basses, un visage rond, des tâches de rousseur, un maquillage ostentatoire, une jupe trop courte et un chemisier déboutonné laissant apercevoir son décolleté plongeant. Encore une qui tentait de le séduire. Il s'empêcha de souffler et afficha un sourire poli attendant que l'étudiante parle.

Toute l'école retenait son souffle attendant une nouvelle confrontation entre le Survivant et une de ses groupies qui ne manquaient jamais d'imagination pour attirait l'attention de leur idole. Distraction garantir!

« Voudrais-tu bien signer mon magazine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

- Désolé, je ne donne aucun autographe, s'excusa Harry.

- Oh ! Tu ne peux pas faire une exception pour moi ? minauda-t-elle.

- Ecoute… heu ?

- Miranda… Miranda Laury, s'empressa-t-elle.

- Miranda, je ne signe rien. Si je le fais avec toi, je devrais le faire pour tout le monde et je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Mais…, tenta Miranda.

- C'est non, fin de la discussion.

- Tu n'es pas gentil » renifla l'inopportune vexé du rejet et dont des larmes de crocodile menaçaient de couler de ses yeux sur-maquillés.

Sentant les problèmes arriver et n'ayant aucun désir de se prendre la tête dès le matin, il arracha la revue des mains de la fille, signa, lui balança et retourna à son repas. L'hystérique poussa un cri de triomphe et se précipita vers ses amies pour leur faire admirer l'autographe de leur idole.

Bien mal lui en prit, car quelques secondes plus tard un troupeau de filles boostées aux hormones se pressaient contre lui toutes tendant un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Submergé par le nombre, il essayait en vain de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne signerait rien de plus quand la voix forte de Seamus résonna : « Waouh ! Faut pas t'étonner qu'elles demandent un autographe après les photos que tu as fait ! T'as un corps superbe, Harry.

- Sans déc, Ry. Seam a raison. T'es sexy à mort là ! » approuva Ginny faisant partager son exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo à son frère et Hermione. Le roux arborait une jolie couleur rouge et jetait des regards d'incompréhension à Harry.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir… surtout pour ce genre de photo, reprocha Ron.

- Mais je n'ai posé pour personne à la fin ! » s'énerva le brun en attrapant un des magazines.

Il tourna les pages et s'arrêta choqué par une photo. Elle le représentait à la sortie d'un entrainement de Quidditch seulement en pantalon, la sueur perlant sur son torse et ses abdos. Le titre de l'article, très recherché en passant, s'intitulait : « Sexy Survivant ».

Il continua à parcourir les pages. Toutes les photographies était plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Sur une, il apparaissait dans une salle de classe assis en équilibre sur une chaise, la cravate défaite au tiers et les manches de sa chemise relevée sur ses avant bras musclé suçant une plume, sur une autre, il était en train de se baigner dans le lac dans son short de bain très court que lui avait offert Draco et ainsi de suite. Mais celle qui le choqua le plus fut une photographie s'étalant en double page, le représentant allongé dans un lit, un bras au dessus de la tête, une main sur le ventre. Il était vraisemblablement nu, un drap de soie froissé recouvrant la partie inférieure de son corps et il fixait l'objectif langoureusement. L'image n'était pas truquée car il reconnaissait le grain de beauté ornant sa hanche droite.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par des cris. Les filles se disputaient les magazines et le harcelaient pour qu'il signe. Elles lui parlaient toutes en même temps, criant à qui mieux-mieux pour attirer son attention la première. Il se sentait acculé et complètement dépassé par cette horde de furies.

D'un coup, l'une d'elle lui attrapa le bras mais il fut retenu de l'autre côté par une des ses congénères. Les autres suivirent le mouvement et bientôt il se trouva tiraillé dans tous les sens. Ses amis essayaient en vain de lui venir en aide poussant ses fans pour pouvoir l'atteindre et le mettre en sécurité mais ils se faisaient à chaque fois refouler. Même MacGonagall et Rogue ameutés par le bruit ne parvenaient à les calmer.

Elles tiraient trop… il avait mal. Si elle ne réussissait à lui déchirer ses vêtements, nul doute qu'il finirait tout bonnement écarteler à ce rythme. Il avait survécu à Voldemort mais mourrait piétiné par ses fans. Quelle fin honteuse !

L'une d'elle profita même du fait qu'il soit plus ou moins immobilisé pour lui sauter dans les bras et plaquer un baisé baveux sur ses lèvres. Surpris et dégouté, il essaya de repousser la jeune fille mais celle-ci s'accrochait à son cou avant qu'elle ne soit violemment expulsée par une onde magique comme toutes celles qui le tenaient.

Le silence se fit et il se retrouva très vite collé contre un torse chaud mais indéniablement masculin. Il leva la tête pour connaître l'identité de son sauveur et croisa le regard tendre et rassurant de son amant. Il était sauvé !

Mais brusquement, l'horreur de la situation le percuta de plein fouet. Il était dans serrer dans les bras de son bien-aimé jaloux comme un poux, prêt à faire un scandale devant ses amis, non au courant de ses préférences sexuelles et par extension de son couple avec la Martes Foina Malfoya Salio nommée plus communément chez les Rouge et Or, Malfoy la Fouine Bondissante.

Draco reporta son attention vers les idiotes bouche bée. Il suivait l'échange de sa place mais quand cette grognasse s'était jetée sur son Harry, son sang n'avais fait qu'un tour et il avait expulsé les groupies d'un puissant experlliarmus non formulé.

« Mais vous êtes complètement inconscientes ou quoi ? Vous voulez le tuer ?

- Mais… commença l'une d'elle.

- Vous êtes de tarées. De grandes malades. Vous auriez pu le blesser. Ne l'approchez plus jamais ou je vous tue massacre, fille ou pas.

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid. L'étudiante qui avait embrassé Harry se redressa et tous purent reconnaître la chef des groupies de Potter, Cho Chang ex-copine du Survivant. Ses joues rouges de colère, elle fusilla Draco des yeux et exprima ce que toutes pensaient.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends Malfoy ? cracha-t-elle hargneuse.

- Pour qui je prend, Chang ? Pour son petit copain qui en a marre que des pouffiasses comme vous s'agglutinent autour de lui.

- Son petit-copain, s'étrangla la moitié de la grande salle.

- Ça ne peut pas être vrai, hurla Cho. Il te déteste.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir » rétorqua le serpentard. Sur ceux, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant.

Automatiquement, Harry ouvrit les siennes et la langue de Draco entra fouillant et ravageant sa bouche, volant son souffle. Comme à chaque fois que son petit-ami l'embrassait son cerveau se déconnecta et il ne put que répondre au baisée exigeant et possessif en gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. D'une main, Malfoy retenait sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se dérober et de l'autre, il appuyait sur le bas de ses reins pour le coller contre son corps tout en caressant doucement par dessus ses vêtements. Petit à petit, le blond ralentit le rythme, jouant langoureusement avec sa langue jusqu'à simplement déposer de petits baisés sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Harry était un véritable appel à la luxure avec cette expression d'abandon, pensait Draco.

« Harry ne peux pas être avec toi. Il n'est même pas homo puisqu'il sortit avec moi en cinquième année, hurla Chang les sortant de leur petit monde.

- Une erreur de jeunesse, rétorqua d'un ton dédaigneux Draco.

- Non ! Il est toujours amoureux de moi. Depuis le début de l'année, on échange des regards et j'ai compris que s'il m'a plaquée, c'était pour me protéger de Voldemort. Maintenant plus aucune raison ne s'oppose à notre amour. Il ne peut pas être amoureux de toi, s'insurgea la Serdaigle »

Draco que cette fille poussait à bout se sentit obligé de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Premièrement, c'est toi qui l'embrassé et il n'a pas répondu. En plus je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier vraiment _ça_ de baisé. Deuxièmement, Harry ne t'as pas plaquée Chang, c'est encore toi qui l'a fait. De plus votre soit disant amour devait ne pas être très profond pour que tu sortes avec d'autres mecs pendant que vous étiez ensemble. Tu te rapelles ? Corner, Smith, MacLaggen… mais on n'en attendait pas moins de toi quand on sait lorsque tu sortais avec Diggory – Paix à son âme – tu t'envoyais Davies. Je suis sûre que t'as fait exprès de retaper ta septième année pour pouvoir te faire mettre par le reste des gars de Poudlard que tu n'as pas encore essayé. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on t'appelle la Nympho, assena le blond moqueur. Et enfin, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Lorsqu' Harry souriait, ce n'était pas à toi mais à moi. Comme tu t'assois toujours en face de lui à ta table, à chaque fois qu'il lève les yeux, tu fais des films, je l'ai bien remarqué. C'est pitoyable » expliqua goguenard le serpentard à la chinoise honteuse et coléreuse. Mais pour achever l'humiliation, il termina : Au fait, c'est grâce à toi qu'Harry a su qu'il était gay. Ton pitoyable baisé l'a détourné des filles »

La Serdaigle s'effondra à terre mortifiée à la grande satisfaction de Malfoy. Personne ne fit un geste pour la secourir, trop abasourdi par les révélations de cette matinée.

« Draco, geignit Harry dans ses bras.

- Oui mon Ange, chuchota Malfoy à son oreille en reportant son attention vers lui.

- Arrêtes de faire ça, haleta-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ta main…

Et effectivement, Draco se rendit compte qu'il continuait inconsciemment à frôler de ses doigts la chute de rein de son amant, zone particulièrement érogène chez le survivant. Les joues rouges, ses yeux verts complètement dilatés virant au noir et son souffle saccadé montraient l'état d'excitation avancée du brun qui ne put réprimé un gémissement sonore quand un doigt de Malfoy passa à même sa peau.

La plainte résonna fortement dans la grande salle silencieuse qui suivait l'échange depuis le début et le grand boom qui retentit dans le réfectoire obligea les deux amants à se séparer. Ron Weasley venait de s'évanouir la tête dans son assiette de porridge tandis qu'Hermione essayait de le réveiller en répétant des « je le savais, je le savais ». Ginny rigolait dans les bras de Dean en regardant son frère se noyer dans son bol, Seamus criait des remarques grivoises au couple et Neville souriait de toutes ses dents.

Bon, apparemment ses amis le prenaient pas si mal que ça. En croisant, le regard d'Hermione, il sut que la jeune fille se chargerait de faire plier le rouquin. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil approuvant par ce geste sa relation avec Draco. Une vague de bonheur et de reconnaissance le prit, et il lui mima un « merci » et il sentit un gros poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire accepter Draco à Ron avec l'aide de Mione. Ca ne sera pas une tâche facile mais elle n'était pas insurmontable.

Les cris d'exaltation des amis du griffondor sonnèrent le début d'un brouhaha énorme dans la pièce. Tous allait de leur commentaire et les fans d'Harry pleuraient, hurlaient à l'injustice.

« On devait attendre avant de l'annoncer, reprocha Harry essayant de reprendre contenance indifférent à la foule.

- Je sais mais j'en pouvais plus de les voir tourner autour de toi comme des rapaces, s'excusa le blond. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il avec une voix adorable.

- Seulement si tu m'embrasses.

- Avec plaisir, et fondit sur les lèvres du brun.

Tout en embrassant son Serpentard, Harry prit la main de Dray et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle assouvir un désir qui le rongeait depuis que le blond lui avait roulé le patin du siècle devant tous. Il ne jeta même par un regard à ses fans désespérées de le savoir maqué avec le plus Serpentard des Serpentard, ni à Chang qui s'étouffait de haine et de jalousie voyant partir son ex avec un homme et encore moins à un Severus Rogue blanc presque transparent.

Draco, lui était plutôt fier de son coup. Il lui avait suffit de quelques photos de sa collection personnelle envoyées à Sorcière Hebdo et l'aide involontaire des fans hystériques du Survivant pour obliger son griffon à se révéler, le tout sans faire trop de vagues (de son point de vue) et avec en prime une partie de jambes en l'air vu les regards lascifs de son Lion.

S'il avait attendu après le Griffondor, ils y seraient encore dans dix ans. Maintenant, il pouvait se permettre de peloter son petit ami dans les couloirs du château comme tous les autres couples. Décidément, ses ancêtres et Salazar Serpentard seraient fiers de lui.

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, il discerna un hurlement inhumain ressemblant fortement à la voix de son parrain : « Nooooon, pourquoi lui Dracoooo ? » suivit d'un sanglot déchirant.

Fin.

Vous avez aimé, détesté, êtes resté de glace. Faites le moi savoir.

Bises et à la prochaine,

Thuban.


End file.
